


Meditation

by supershadsy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette is trying to study, Zelos wishes to "meditate" on her. He is very persuasive.</p>
<p>Takes place after Chapter 42 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3800722">Jumper</a>--can be enjoyed without context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not up on [Jumper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3800722), there's not much you need to know except that Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos are in a poly relationship, so Lloyd will get a mention. 
> 
> (I will keep the Zelette tag alive with my bare hands.)

Colette shifted on the bed, her book in her lap.  _ This reading is really boring,  _ she thought, stretching her arms up high to stretch.  _ Summer homework is really the worst. Raine can be a tough professor sometimes.  _ She readjusted her tanktop strap back over her shoulder, crossing her bare legs as her eyes glazed over the text once again.  _ Let's see, where was I... _

"Whatcha doin', kitten?" 

Her eyes shot up at the doorway, where Zelos was leaning up against the frame, eyes lowered. He was in a t-shirt and briefs, long, red hair flowing down over his shoulders. "A-ah, you jumped me!" she stammered, immediately moving the book aside. "I was just trying to get some reading done--"

"Oh?" He pushed himself off the doorframe and wandered over to the bed, not taking his eyes off her the entire time.  _ Ah, he's giving me...that look.  _ She swallowed as heat rose to her cheeks. She was not wearing much herself--her chest was bare beneath her tanktop, and only a simple pair of panties graced her bottom--and she could sense Zelos taking her whole presence in. "Well, don't let me interrupt you~," he said, biting his lip. 

"Um, all right," she replied as he crawled on the bed, lying beside her. She placed the book back on her lap, but found it impossible to ignore his idle fingers brushing against the outside of her thighs. "Y-you're...a little distracting, though."

"Always so diligent," he chuckled, kissing her shoulder. "That's how you got to be so smart in the first place." He moved a strand of hair aside, revealing her neck, and his breath sent goosebumps all along the span of her shoulders. 

"Z-Zelos..." Already, the book was becoming less and less important, folding shut as her thighs squirmed from his closeness. "I-I thought you didn't want to interrupt me--!"

He kissed the side of her neck, so gentle she could barely feel it. "I didn't," he said. "I thought maybe--" A kiss. "--I could keep you company--" Another. "--while you studied. Give you a little something--" And another. Longer, this time. "--in the background."

"Mmn..." His hands were already trickling at the edge of her tanktop, exploring beneath it to her stomach, scanning up right beneath her breasts. He seemed content at their roundness under his fingertips as he sighed into her hair.  _ I can always get to that later,  _ she thought, her eyes fluttering shut.  _ A break like this, from him...would be perfect, right now.  _

His hand wandered up to the fullest part of her breast and gently massaged her nipple, allowing a sharp sound to escape from her throat. "Angel," he murmured into her ear. "I'd like to...meditate on you, if I could."

_ Meditate?  _ "O-oh?" Colette watched as he lifted up her shirt up above her stomach, scooting down so he could run his hands along her waist, kissing her right above her belly button. His hair fell on her, and he immediately pushed it out of the way, twisting it so it lay flat on his back. The gesture was simple, thoughtless, but she still felt mesmerized by it, the way his hands moved through his own silky hair. She was soon distracted once again, as he was kissing along her hips, a finger tucked right at her panty line, and he was dipping beneath it, feeling the skin just under the band. 

"Hm?" He looked up at her from her stomach, one hand on her thigh. "I can give you some attention~."

His blue eyes fluttered, an almost wink, and she melted underneath them. "Mmn...yeah," she replied, nodding. "That...I'd like... _ ah..." _

As soon as she confirmed, he was already slipping her out of her underwear, skimming down her legs and tossed aside in an instant. Grinning, he parted her thighs very gently, but focused on teasing between them, rather than going straight for the kill. Colette rolled her head back on the bed and allowed herself to drink in every sensation that was going through her body--all the heat, and the tenderness his fingers brought.  _ He's always so gentle, so eager. Him and Lloyd are surprisingly similar when making love, even if you'd never expect it on the surface.  _ He stroked a finger at the lips of her opening, and the sensitivity made her shudder.  _ The main difference is... _

_...he knows everything, inside and out.  _

Zelos spread her legs further, enough so he could position himself fully between them. His breathing was eager, but before he went further, he pulled off his shirt with a single, swift motion. "Looks like it's getting a little warm in here," he commented with a chuckle. 

"W-wait," Colette said as she blinked up at him. She reached out for his chest, pale white and smooth, and he leaned forward into her touch. "Come here..."

He did as he was told, and she cupped his face to draw him into a long kiss.  _ He has the same rhythm. He always starts out easy.  _ The heat of his body pressed up against hers, skin against skin, and their lips speaking passion through movement made her thighs nearly quiver. Her tongue flinched forward, and she felt him smirk in her mouth.  _ And then...ah…  _ Upon the small invitation, he began kissing her harder, his hands gripping her body, dominant one sliding all the way down through her thighs, tempting her center again.  _ He just goes, and I...I get lost, oh… _

After one long, last hungry kiss, Zelos pulled away, slow enough to gaze at her, half lidded, his cheeks flush with excitement. A thumb pushed away a stray hair from her face, and slid over her cheek, along her jaw, and finally over her lips. “A-ah…” Colette panted. The ache in her crotch was growing with need, and her hips twitched to try and quell it.  _ You always draw this out, wait until I start...making noises like this before you even do anything.  _

_ You’re an awful tease, Zelos… _

Once again, he made his way down her body, more directly this time settling down with his face between her legs. He barely used any effort to spread her legs further, as she instinctively opened herself to him. “Mmm~,” he mused, licking his lips. “You look so inviting, sweetheart.” 

She giggled and scooted up a little bit, enough so her back was flush with the headboard of the bed. In turn, Zelos followed her and laid down in front of her crotch, fingers twitching with anticipation. “Let’s see…” he said, and traced against the outside of her opening. Even that was enough to send her reeling, the instinct to snap her thighs shut because of the sudden sensitivity. Zelos was firm, though, and soon dipped a finger inside her, and she soon adapted to his presence. “Nice and wet,” he said, slipping his finger out, but not without sliding it against her clit along the way. 

“A-aah…” she moaned, the heat of the anticipation flooding her face.  _ Ah, I’m so hot,  _ she thought, trying to keep her breathing in check. It was a challenge, especially when Zelos decided to keep eye contact with her, right up through to the moment when his face was pressed against her center.  _ This...this is… _

She felt his tongue flick against her clit, and her eyes rolled back, sinking deep into the heat that was flowing through her thighs.  _ This is...by far...my favorite thing that he does.  _ He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep himself grounded as he massaged her clit with his tongue, starting in a steady, slow rhythm.  _ I just...I never want it to stop. I’d live in this limbo _

_ (stroking her hair, smiling with tears in his eyes as he kisses her, kisses her, kisses her. “I love you,” he says over and over. “I love you so much, Colette.”)  _

_ forever.  _

She tensed her thighs briefly, and in response, Zelos picked up his pace, licking faster against her. She managed to open her eyes, vision hazy, as he was clearly content to keep on her as long as he could, as long as it would take.  _ He gives so much during sex,  _ she thought, reaching an arm out to him, vaguely attached to her body. Her hand landed on his head, pulling his hair back to see his entire forehead. In response, he moaned slightly, and the vibrations against her were subtle, yet palpable. Their eyes met, and he smiled, though only visible by his eyes and the tops of his cheeks.  _ He gives so much, and I… _

_ I… _

More violent pangs of pleasure were starting to rifle through her, and her whole body tensed, nipples hard beneath her tanktop, breathing growing ragged. “Hhhah, a-aah…” She was unable to contain herself much longer, and the more sound she made, the more she was able to feel. “Aaah, Z-Zelos…!” 

“Mmn…” He pressed harder against her, licking at a furious pace, and in reply, her hips began to undulate, hungry for more sensation, more heat, more of that strange pressure that built up inside, desperate for release.  _ Please, please, I want it--just a little more, a little more-- _

_ Just-- _

_ a little-- _

_ AH-- _

“O-ooh, oh my--aaaAAH!” The sensation came all at once, crashing down through her thighs and resonating throughout her entire body.  _ “Aaah, aaah, mmmnn!”  _ It was so powerful, it didn’t seem to want to stop as Zelos finished her, one hand sliding up her stomach, between her breasts, and up to caress her face, thumb against her lips. In the midst of her heat, she licked it, bit at it, sucked on it, until it retreated down under her chin. 

As her breathing grew heavy, her sounds fading into whimpers, Zelos sat up, replacing his mouth for a finger down at her crotch. He wiped his face, dripping with her essence, and bent over her, foreheads touching. “I want to give you at least one more,” he whispered, hoarse and deep. “Do you think you can do that for me, honey?”

“I-I don’t know…” she breathed, swallowing hard and promptly gasping for air. “Y-you have to go easy, i-it’s really--”

“I know.” She felt the pressure of his finger against her clit, not making any movements but just holding her there. “I just--I want to be able to hold you while you come.” 

“Ah--” Her moans were muffled by the touch of his lips against hers, and once locked in a kiss, he began to rub her once again, motions more purposeful and direct. Lightning seemed to shoot up her thighs.  _ “Mmm!” This is so much, so much all at once, so soon--!  _ Trembling hands reached up to lace around his neck, fumbling at his back, when--

“Ahh, hhaah,  _ AH!”  _ she cried, gripping at him nearly hard enough to lift herself off the bed as the second orgasm washed over her. This one was much more abrupt and intense, coming like a wildfire and fizzling away as if it were extinguished with foam. Yet, the coals still remained, smouldering as she twitched in his grasp, her thighs stinging with the aftermath. “Ooh my...my Goddess…”

“Feel good~?” he asked, pinning kisses along the top of her forehead. His grin was pleased and smug, even as his other hand left her and resumed to wrap around her waist. 

“Mmhmm,” she replied, her vision still unsteady due to the rush her body was still recovering from. She reached out and tucked Zelos’ hair behind his ears, her finger connecting a line of freckles on his cheek as she did. “That was...lovely.”

“Good.” He kissed her deep once again, and she could smell the musky scent of herself around his mouth, somehow alluring when on him. “Anything for you, my angel.”

_ You give, and yet…  _ “B-but...what about you?” she asked, holding him still. “Did you want to--”

“I’m okay, promise,” he said, his cool, blue eyes sparkling. “Lloyd and I had a quickie before he left today, so I probably wouldn’t be at peak performance.” 

“I see.”  _ I think they have more sex together than any other combination of us. They’re more in the mood at any given time, though, so it makes sense…  _ She tilted her head. “You can only have one a day?” 

“Well, no,” he said, adjusting himself so he could lay his head on her chest. “It’s not quite the same for us, though. While you can chain a few orgasms together all at once, we have to wait a while in-between.” He smirked. “And despite popular belief, I’m not as horny as I used to be.”

“Oh, really?” she asked, giggling.  _ Hard to believe, considering he tries to rope me into bed every day…!  _

“I used to masturbate three times a day, just for the hell of it,” he said. “My right arm was fuckin’  _ jacked.”  _

Colette shook her head, chuckling. “Well, you don’t have to do that anymore, since you have us, right?” 

“Eh, sometimes I have some alone time,” he said, and rolled his head up to poke Colette’s nose. “But believe me, this is a lot more fun when you’re not alone.” He winked. “Especially with you.” 

“Zelos…!” Colette hugged him from where she was, kissing the top of his head.  _ I feel the exact same way,  _ she thought, grinning into his hair.


End file.
